


他是我的纳西瑟斯

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 10000 BC (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	他是我的纳西瑟斯

我从外面回来时，他还在床上睡着。  
淡柔的日光悄然透过纱质的白色窗帘跃入安静卧室内，细细缕缕的尘埃浮游在泻进窗台的阳光中，光光闪闪，仿佛光海中的鱼儿。  
几星光点在他纤长的眉睫上飘动，像极了花间翩翩起舞的嬉戏蝶儿，淘气地为它镀上一层浅银色的光华，轻轻抖动间就扰碎了一地的碎光。  
就如乱坠入伊甸的镜湖，迷蒙的水波涟漪中，倒映出他唯美优雅的容颜，是水中的纳西瑟斯。  
快起来，你快迟到了。  
我轻笑催促着装睡的他，动作轻柔地掀起他身上的被子。  
羊脂白玉般的身子落入我的眼中，斑驳的红痕布满锁骨间，一直蔓延到腰腹之下，美丽而又旖旎。  
他懒懒地睁开眼睛，漂亮的眸子中盈着不悦的困意。  
我好累，他嘟着粉嫩的唇说，让我再睡一会儿吧。  
昨晚太久不见，可能是要的太久了，累到他了。我在心里说道。  
唉，我叹了口气，伸手想要拉他起来。  
起来了。不…不要吗……  
这个时候我真的觉得自己更像是他的生活助理，或者说是他的保姆。  
嗯~他不满地发出一声软软的鼻音，修长的白腿一勾就缠住了我的腰，顺着牵拉的力道脱离了被窝，落入了我的怀里。  
可能是长期练舞吧，他的腰肢很软，折成一个不可思议的弧度往上，仿佛没有骨头一般。  
他跨坐在我的腿间，把头埋在我的颈窝里，咯咯地笑着，笑声甜得如同一个偷得了蜜的孩子似的。  
你呀。我忍不住捏了一下他腰间的软肉，低声道。  
我不想去上班……  
他的手钻进我的衣服下，一边胡乱向下摸着，一边撒娇道。  
别闹，艺兴别闹。  
我想抓住他的手，却没有料到他的手像是鱼儿一样滑动而灵活。  
张……突然间，我说不出话来了。  
他一下就将我全部吃了进去，紧紧吸住了我，把我卷入了他的世界中。  
他从我的颈窝里抬起头来，用那双湿漉漉的含情眼睛，委屈地看着我，腰肢扭动，温柔又用力地顶了顶。  
我不想去上班，你留留我，留一下我吧……


End file.
